


Day Three

by CsjLam



Series: Twelve days of six fics [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, How did I manage to include Parrward in a fic centred around Jane?, Parrward, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: Jane Seymour prepares her presents for her fellow queens.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr (mentioned)
Series: Twelve days of six fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as the “Fly me to the moon” Parrward fic and the “Two dumbasses with a fork” fic. I want to try continuing that storyline so there might be more to come. I will tag this as a series once I finish these 12 fics!

Jane Seymour was good at knitting and sewing. She didn’t like admitting it, but her fellow queens would often flaunt and brag about a new piece of clothing that the third queen had made for them, even though she would then proceed to stutter and accept their compliments humbly. It was a fun hobby, it wasn’t chaotic, it didn’t need as much effort and time as say...writing a book.

She finds joy in gifting them to her family. She feels accomplished when she sees her cousins wearing the pair of pink and green scarfs that she had made, she smiles whenever Cathy wore the blue beanie, even though Anna would then tease her. Oh, and she loves it when Catherine wore the pair of black and yellow mittens during winter.

As their family grew closer, she embarked on a mission.

She wanted to make something that they could all wear, something that would solidify their bonds.

She wanted to make each of the queens an ugly sweater for Christmas.

It’s easier said than done, actually. She wanted to add details that each of the queens would appreciate, and that meant paying attention to their respective hobbies.

Catherine of Aragon wasn’t an easy start, but here were some of the small observations she had made.

The woman obviously still stood by her religious beliefs, but that isn’t her only defining aspect. She had a daily routine, beginning her day off with a cup of tea and a newspaper. She would occasionally watch some of the television shows with Katherine, although she often points out some of the inconsistencies. She loved listening to her goddaughter as she ranted on about a piece of literature. She actually hung out with her fellow divorced queen quite a lot, and the two managed the queens’ meals. She....tolerated Anne, as long as she didn’t wreak havoc inside the house, then she guessed it was alright.

She tended to the plants outside, which was one of the inspirations Jane had gotten for her sweater. Catherine could be found watering the patches of flowers daily, and whenever Jane went out to chat, she’d enthusiastically explain each of the types of flowers.

Anne Boleyn was surprisingly hard to figure out.

On the stage, she had a carefree personality. She appeared to be the playful gremlin that the fans all knew and loved. However, that’s not the only personality trait she has. She joined in some of Katherine and Cathy’s research and reading sessions, she did her own experiments on the different things this new world had brought them. She was a formidable rival for Catherine when the two would tuck themselves off to the side of the house, quietly playing chess. She obviously got along with Anna, and the two would be found playing video games. Anne dragged Anna into some of her manic experiments as well, causing the queens’ house to have a slight incident regarding....forks.

Originally, Jane was anxious about how she’d repair their relationship. Anne didn’t seem pleased when she first saw the third queen again after reincarnation, but after a few nights of talks, the queens all decided to put their pasts behind. The two cousins had talked things out between them, and to respect Anne’s decision of keeping on a gremlin persona, she knitted one of Anne’s favourite video game character on the sweater.

Anna of Cleves was the complete opposite of the first two.

The fourth queen was open about her interests, she was easy to communicate with, and she was often the person the other queens would go to when they wanted to vent. Katherine and Cathy usually dragged her along to their “not dates”, making her the unfortunate third wheel. Catherine went along with her to exercise, which made sense, since the two had somewhat similar health conditions. She became the victim of most of Anne’s experiments, but no matter how hard she tried to decline Anne’s requests, she never could’ve done so.

One of the quirks of this queen that had inspired Jane was her love of animals. One time, Jane decided to accompany her on one of her daily morning jogs, and during it, she discovered that the queen would purposefully run over to the local park just to visit some of the adorable little dogs there.

Katherine Howard took her some time.

It wasn’t like she didn’t express her opinions out enough for Jane, she was known as the person to go to when they were curious about a certain historic event, but it isn’t like Jane could just add historical figures onto her sweater. She could also be known as a bit of a useless lesbian—

_Ok, that was pretty far, let’s not hit too deep now._

She was a romantic, and her crush on Catherine Parr was so obvious to the other queens. They nearly just went up to the two and told them the truth because seeing the two swoon over each other was soon becoming too painful to witness. Katherine and Anne, better known as the beheaded cousins, were an unstoppable force. The duo almost frightened Jane with their destructive abilities. Anna was.... “the platonic love of her life”, as they liked to call it. Jane still didn’t get it, but she’s glad that the two got along. Catherine nearly threatened her when the news of the relationship between Cathy and Katherine became a reality, but the two would usually be found discussing a show apart from that.

The detail that Jane had decided to add onto Katherine’s sweater was the shared interest between Katherine and Cathy, which was music. The two often carried a guitar around, and although they didn’t tell anyone else about the night they shared on the rooftop of their house, it was clear that they would sing to each other as a sign of affection.

Jane could read Cathy like a book, pun intended.

The queen had a thirst for knowledge, especially after reincarnation. There were so many new things for her to discover, and she didn’t want to waste another second on other trivial matters. Well, she could set aside some time for Katherine. After all, it was important for a day to pass by unless the two had geeked out to each other about their recent findings. She found a great opponent in the form of Anne Boleyn, and the two would often try to best each other in the quest of spitting out fun facts. She spent most of her mornings with her godmother, and the two would talk about anything while waiting for breakfast. Shockingly, she was a great friend to Anna. Their interests and hobbies clashed right into each other, but they still bonded over the fact that they had survived the monster who shall not be named.

One of the sixth queen’s fixations was one about astronomy. On some nights, the survivor could be found up on their house’s rooftop, admiring the stars above. No matter how hard the queens had tried to warn her about how dangerous these stunts were, nothing could’ve stopped her from climbing up to stargaze. Trust them, they’ve tried throwing away the ladder, and she still somehow climbed up onto the rooftop. Therefore, Jane added some stars onto her sweater.

On each of their sweaters, she also added a few more details.

There was a crown on the sweater with the respective queen’s colour. A number was sewn onto their back, including a nickname that they’ve earned throughout their time after reincarnation which helped them identify their own sweaters.

Jane’s adventure of making these sweaters was kept as a secret. She didn’t inform anyone about her project and she made them in their room, concealing the surprise carefully.

As time flew by, it soon reached December, and with her last stitch, the project was finally complete.

Six sweaters had been laid before her, folded and placed neatly in front of her.

All she had to do now was wait for Christmas to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really didn’t plan to add Parrward in this but here we are....  
> Feel free to visit my tumblr (ender1821)! :D


End file.
